The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus×hybrida, typically grown commercially as a potted plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunnade Pintatsu’.
The new Dianthus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching Dianthus plants with large and attractive flowers.
The new Dianthus plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in January, of a proprietary selection of Dianthus×hybrida identified as code number DI652-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus×hybrida identified as code number DI632-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dianthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in February, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since February, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.